


El mejor cumpleaños

by sara_f_black



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La señora Hudson le había informado que aquel era un mal día. A Sherlock no le gustaba su cumpleaños. No porque le preocupara alguna trivialidad como la edad, sino porque, al contrario, consideraba aquello una fiesta innecesaria y le molestaban en sobremanera la gente que se apersonaba de una u otra forma para felicitarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El mejor cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el cumpleaños de Sherlock. Post 2x01.

La señora Hudson le había informado que aquel era un mal día. A Sherlock no le gustaba su cumpleaños. No porque le preocupara alguna trivialidad como la edad, sino porque, al contrario, consideraba aquello una fiesta innecesaria y le molestaban en sobremanera la gente que se apersonaba de una u otra forma para felicitarle.

La única visita o llamada que aceptaría gustosamente sería la del inspector Lestrade con un jugoso caso.

Así se lo hizo saber Watson al hombre de Scotland Yard, quien prometió ponerse en contacto solamente si algo así se presentaba, además de asegurarle que no tenía que preocuparse porque alguien más en el cuerpo quisiera felicitar al detective consultor.

Tampoco habría regalos. Watson sabía que Mycroft y él no intercambiaban nada ni siquiera para Navidad y ya entonces le había tocado escuchar las opiniones del menor de los hermanos Holmes sobre los regalos. No, no le había comprado nada. Sabía que la señora Hudson tampoco.

De cualquier forma, Watson sabía que había variables que no podría controlar, así que tras mucho pensarlo, decidió que ese día no se ocuparía de las horas que atendía aún en el hospital. Se acercó a organizar su sustitución ese día y se puso en marcha al apartamento.

Probaría convencer a Sherlock de salir a algún lugar. No sería una celebración de cumpleaños, no lo plantearía de esa forma. Simplemente, ahora que estaba entre casos y por lo tanto aburrido, poder salir y evitar así que llegaran a fastidiarlo con su cumpleaños.

Era un buen plan a su parecer. Una no-celebración.

Al abrir la puerta del apartamento sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que todo sería más difícil de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Saliendo de la habitación de Sherlock, tan solo en ropa interior, estaba una mujer que daba por muerta.

La mujer.

―Doctor Watson ―saludó Irene Adler con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras que resultaban tan impredeciblemente peligrosas―. Me preguntaba si alcanzaría a verlo.

―Usted ―pronunció a duras penas. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y no sabía bien cómo reaccionar―. ¿Qué…?

Sherlock apareció en ese momento, vestido, afortunadamente. Traía su bata azul en la mano y la puso frente a la mujer, quien la tomó y se la puso con un movimiento fluido, sin apartar los ojos del detective mientras se ataba el cordón a la cintura, marcando su figura aunque le quedara grande.

―¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ―preguntó Watson por fin. No podía preguntar qué hacía viva. Después de todo, Sherlock creía que él pensaba que estaba en el programa de protección de testigos de Estados Unidos.

―Está aquí por mi cumpleaños ―gruñó Sherlock de mal humor.

Irene se mostró sorprendida.

―¿Es tu cumpleaños? ―la sonrisa maliciosa que siguió a la pregunta delataba que lo sabía perfectamente.

Sherlock se alejó de ella aunque Watson pudo percibir el esbozo de satisfacción en sus facciones. Irene lo siguió hacia la mesa en la cual el detective tomó asiento.

―¿Podrás deshacerte de la burka? – preguntó Irene de manera casual.

El detective abrió el periódico y se concentró en su contenido.

―Una lástima. Te queda muy bien – respondió Sherlock con un tono seco.

Irene se sentó en el borde de la mesa y puso una mano sobre la hoja superior del periódico.

―Sé que te gusto de cualquier forma.

Sherlock levantó la mirada por encima del periódico, pero antes de que respondiera, un nervioso carraspeo y una risa nerviosa los interrumpió. Watson fue el primero en girarse para mirar a la recién llegada.

Molly.

Molly, con un regalo cuidadosamente envuelto, una blusa nueva con un escote apreciable, más maquillada que de costumbre… y con una expresión de sorpresa absoluta.

Aquello se iba poniendo simplemente mejor.

Tal vez la mejor opción habría sido irse él solo.

―Yo… ―Molly dudó un momento pero luego dio un paso tímidamente entrando al apartamento―. Pensé en pasar camino al hospital por si no te vía hoy, Sherlock…

Ni el detective ni la mujer dijeron nada. La segunda estaba examinando a Molly con tanto detenimiento que Watson sintió un escalofrío.

―Claro, pasa Molly ―respondió en lugar de su amigo. Se acercó para tomarle a la chica el bolso, quien se lo dio reticente, nerviosa bajo la inspección que estaba sufriendo.

Irene ladeó la cabeza, dejando que el cabello suelto cayera suelto sobre su hombro derecho.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó dirigiéndose a Sherlock.

―Una chica de la morgue.

Irene se incorporó de la mesa y se acercó caminando despacio hacia Molly.

―Se ve muy viva para eso… No está tan mal. Si la dejaras por mi cuenta…

Molly frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesta.

―¿Quién es usted?

Irene sonrió con suficiencia, pero antes de que respondiera, Sherlock ya estaba a su lado.

―Deja a Molly. Ve a vestirte.

La mujer se giró hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa.

―Usaré tu camisa púrpura. Me encanta.

―Es mi ropa ―remarcó Sherlock.

La expresión de inocencia de Irene era poco creíble, aunque así, casi sin maquillar y con el cabello sin peinar se veía graciosamente natural.

―Sabes que siempre la devuelvo.

Sherlock le sostuvo la mirada y Watson deseó que la tierra se lo tragara allí mismo. No podía soportar la expresión de Molly. Habría dado cualquier cosa por sacarla de allí. De todo lo que Sherlock le había hecho alguna vez, eso era probablemente lo peor de todo.

―Creo que vine en mal momento ―exclamó la chica finalmente. Watson tenía que admitir que lo convencía su capacidad para evitar que la voz le temblara demasiado.

Irene se apartó y se dirigió a la habitación de Sherlock. El detective finalmente se dirigió a su nueva visitante.

―No celebro los cumpleaños ―le informó con tono irritado.

Le lanzó una mirada a Watson que le confirmó que lo culpaba por aquello. El doctor no tenía la menor idea de cómo podía ser responsabilidad de él que Molly estuviera allí tan arreglada y con un regalo en la mano. No había posteado ningún mensaje recordando el cumpleaños en el blog y estaba seguro de que Sherlock lo habría verificado. Aunque pretendiera no estar interesado, era su seguidor más asiduo cuando estaban entre casos.

―Yo… lo supuse ―admitió Molly levantando el regalo hacia él―. Pero no quería dejarlo pasar. Feliz cumpleaños, Sherlock.

El detective se quedó mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y abrió la boca para replicar algo.

―Sólo tómalo ―le pidió Watson interrumpiéndolo. Aquello era demasiado violento.

Sherlock lo miró un momento de reojo antes de tomar el regalo.

―Gracias ―dijo de manera rígida, sin la menor intención de abrir el paquete.

Molly sonrió tímidamente.

―Mejor me voy ahora.

Watson suspiró. Pudo haber sido peor.

Molly lanzó una mirada inquieta hacia el dormitorio pero no comentó nada. Agradeció con una sonrisa a Watson cuando le devolvió el bolso y se fue con pasos rápidos.

El doctor ocultó la cara entre las manos.

―Podrías haberla invitado a tomar algo antes de que se fuera ―exclamó con algo de exasperación.

Sherlock dejó el regalo sobre la mesa.

―Tenía que ir a trabajar.

Watson rodó los ojos.

―Da igual, dudo que habiendo visto a tu visitante quisiera quedarse ―comentó entre dientes. Miró con desconfianza hacia la habitación―. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

El detective no contestó. En ese momento, Irene salió de la habitación. Traía puesta efectivamente la camisa púrpura y un pantalón negro al que había tenido que sujetar los ruedos. Llevaba el cabello oculto bajo una peluca de cabello corto castaño. Se había maquillado de manera que se pronunciaban los rasgos afilados de su rostro y tenía unas amplias ojeras.

Sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad propia de Irene Adler.

―Vas a llamar la atención ―replicó Sherlock a la muda pregunta en su mirada.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha.

―Bien. Me gusta la atención.

Se acercó hacia la mesa y miró el regalo de Molly. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y miró a Sherlock a los ojos.

―No sabía que había que traer un regalo.

―Y sin embargo, trajiste uno ―replicó el detective con voz grave.

Watson frunció el ceño. En algún momento, su amigo tendría que darle una explicación muy amplia. Mycroft también. La mujer muerta estaba filtreando con Sherlock de nuevo, en su propio apartamento.

Irene asintió y sacó un papel amarillo pulcramente doblado del bolsillo del pantalón. Lo giró entre sus dedos y lo puso sobre el regalo de Molly.

―Feliz cumpleaños ―murmuró.

Sherlock le sostuvo la mirada mientras lo tomaba, sin abrirlo. Irene se incorporó complacida. Se acercó, lo besó en la mejilla y luego se giró para ver a Watson.

―Bueno, me marcho. No se preocupe, doctor. No arruinaré su no-celebración de cumpleaños.

¿Cómo había sabido lo de la no-celebración?

Salió del apartamento con tranquilidad, como si fuera una visitante habitual. Watson se giró de inmediato hacia Sherlock. Aquello no podía quedar así. Tenía que darle respuestas.

―¿Qué cree hace saliendo así?

El detective había tomado el papel y lo estaba desdoblando con sumo cuidado, como si esperara ver aparecer algo extraño entre los dobleces.

―Llamar la atención. Todos la verán pero no recordarán los detalles importantes ―explicó de manera ausente. Había terminado de desdoblar la hoja y observaba su contenido con fijeza.

Tras unos momentos, Watson empezó a impacientarse.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? ¿Un soneto de amor?

Sherlock levantó la vista un momento para atravesarlo con la mirada, pero ignoró el comentario.

―Míralo por ti mismo.

Puso la hoja en la mesa y el doctor se acercó a mirarla. Había un extraño dibujo en él. Sherlock se había recostado en la silla y lo miraba mientras apoyaba la barbilla en las puntas de sus dedos.

―¿Qué opinas? ―preguntó el detective tras unos momentos.

Watson se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada. Le molestaba estar allí enganchado a un misterio llevado por Irene Adler. Le daba muy mala espina. Sherlock torció el gesto, impaciente.

―Sé que no confías en Irene, esa no fue la pregunta.

Odiaba cuando replicaba a pensamientos que no había dicho en voz alta.

―Da igual, tú ya debes saber lo que es y no te voy a divertir con una respuesta totalmente errónea. No. Ni aunque sea tu cumpleaños.

Sherlock recogió el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

―No tengo idea de lo que es ―declaró―. Por eso es un regalo.

Una vez más, de alguna manera ajena a su comprensión, Irene Adler había logrado un punto sobre los demás. Sherlock había aceptado su regalo.

―Claro ―replicó con una sonrisa intencionadamente forzada―. Supongo que ahora vas a quedarte pensando en ello por días.

Sherlock miró hacia la puerta, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

―Si te parece mejor que tu plan…

Watson resopló. ¿Ahora además pensaba burlarse de su plan?

―Solo te iba a hacer una propuesta para evadir tu cumpleaños. Pero evidentemente…

Se vio interrumpido antes de que pudiera echarle en cara que una vez más se estaba cegando por lo que fuera que Irene Adler había llegado a proponerle.

Mycroft Holmes estaba en la puerta.

Sherlock soltó un “oh” apenas audible para él. Watson estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido de exasperación. Aquello no podía ser coincidencia, y no se refería a una visita suya el día del cumpleaños del hermano menor.

―Tengo un trabajo para ti ―declaró el hombre, entrando. Su paraguas estaba completamente seco, un auto debía estar esperándolo abajo.

―No estoy interesado ―replicó Sherlock de inmediato―. Estoy ocupado.

Mycroft miró a un lado y otro de la habitación lentamente y sonrió con ironía.

―Necesito que recuperes algo.

―Estoy. Ocupado. ―repitió Sherlock. Miró a Watson significativamente―. Teníamos planes, ¿cierto?

Watson odiaba quedar atrapado en medio de los hermanos. En particular en ese momento que tenía información que Mycroft desconocía sobre un tema que habían tratado confidencialmente.

―Sherlock, por una vez... ―Respiró profundo y se contuvo. Tragó grueso antes de hablar de nuevo―: Se trata de un objeto de vital importancia de descifrar.

―¿Vital? ¿Para quién? ―Preguntó Sherlock con el tono que más irritaba a su hermano cuando rechazaba sus trabajos―. Watson, ve por tus cosas. No llegaremos a tu no-celebración.

No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir de allí, aunque tenía la impresión de que Mycroft ya había notado algo. Con suerte, lo sabía desde antes de llegar allí.

Desde su habitación no pudo escuchar la continuación de la conversación. Tomó un poco más de efectivo y tras unos momentos, se dirigió de nuevo a la sala.

Cuando llegó, encontró a ambos hermanos muy tensos. Mycroft acababa de terminar alguna de sus reprimendas que no conseguían nada.

―¿Listo? ―preguntó Sherlock al verlo aparecer. Tomó su bufanda, la cual estaba tirada de cualquier manera sobre el sofá y se dirigió hacia la salida, parando frente a su hermano―. Deberían cuidar más al alcance de quién dejan sus dibujos.

Pudo observar el enojo en la mirada de Mycroft y el reto en la de Sherlock.

―¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? ―preguntó Mycroft con tono marcadamente grave.

Antes de que Sherlock evadiera la respuesta, se vieron interrumpidos por unos pasos rápidos en la escalera. Watson sabía perfectamente quién subía de esa manera las gradas.

Adiós a cualquier plan.

―¡Sherlock! ¿Por qué no contestas tu teléfono? ―Lestrade irrumpió en el apartamento respirando agitado―. Vamos, hay un caso para ti.

Respiró agitadamente y miró a Watson con una complicidad que sólo el doctor entendía. Ninguno de los dos se alegraba de que un crimen se cometiera, pero en el fondo ambos agradecían tener algo para mantener a Sherlock ocupado.

-Sherlock – el tono de advertencia de Mycroft no pudo aplacar el creciente entusiasmo en el rostro de su hermano, quien se puso la bufanda y se precipitó hacia las escaleras.

―¡Vamos, Watson! ―lo llamó a la mitad de las gradas.

El doctor se apresuró a seguirlo, bajando junto a Lestrade quien recuperaba su ritmo de respiración normal.

La voz de Sherlock lo llamó desde fuera de la casa. Había parado ya un taxi para seguir a Lestrade, se negaba siempre a subir a los vehículos de Scotland Yard.

―Bueno ―comentó Watson con un suspiro una vez que el carro hubo arrancado―. No es mi plan original, pero es mejor. ¿No? En lugar de huir de felicitaciones, vamos a hacer lo que más te gusta mientras ignoras a tu hermano y ocultas que tienes el dibujo que busca y tampoco le dices quién te lo dio. Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Pudo ver en el reflejo del vidrio como Sherlock sonría de medio lado.

―Siempre sé lo que hago.

Watson suspiró y miró por su ventana a la vez. Tenía que admitir que la preocupación empezaba a dejar espacio a la emoción al escuchar las sirenas de policía y ver acercarse una escena de crimen. Aquel iba a ser el mejor cumpleaños de Sherlock.

Y él estaría a su lado.  



End file.
